


Troll Generator

by humansandotherpeople



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Twitter, randomised fanart, twitterbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humansandotherpeople/pseuds/humansandotherpeople
Summary: Some of the trolls https://twitter.com/TrollGenerator has tweeted so far. Tweet @trollgenerator to get your own!It's a bot that automatically generates a troll name, some characteristics of that troll and a svg picture of them every six hours and whenever somebody tweets at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/ojahnn has nudged me in the direction of twitterbots and http://cheapbotsdonequick.com. I took it and I made fanworks with it.

Your name is Ijwano Uuzifa. Your enemies are nice. Your interests include cooking, religion, and botany.

\---

Your name is Vuexao Yeyoki. Your enemies are unusual. You have a passion for art.

 

\---

Your name is Uegyex Ybpewu. Your fellow trolls are basically nonexistent. This is shitty.

\---

[~~@~~ **JayCogi**](https://twitter.com/JayCogi) Your name is Toehio Abuvoh. You love it. Your interests include harmless art, bad films, and music.

\---

[~~@~~ **JayCogi**](https://twitter.com/JayCogi) Your name is Suekig Uaxuxi. Your interests include shitty culture, condescension, and cringeworthy slam poetry. You ignore it.

\---

Your name is Aihexa Uytupi. You live in a useful hive. This is cringeworthy.

\---

Your name is Iukipo Apuyao. Your quadrantmates are useful. You have a passion for cooking.

\---

Your name is Eewtuu Piicau. You have a passion for your moirail. Your exes are cringeworthy.

\---

Your name is Eamrib Ziikuv. Your co-workers are bad. Your friends are sexy.

\---

Your name is Fogguu Zeicia. Your interests are unusual. You live in a basically nonexistent hive.


End file.
